Electrokinesis
'''Electrokinesis '''was the ability to generate and manipulate electricity, electric currents and lightning. Description This usually was an offensive power, channeled through the user's hands that could induce varying degrees of damage but it also could be concentrated to manipulate electronic devices and technology. Magically energy itself manifested as red bolts of electricity. Magic practitioners dosed in heavy amounts of magical energy would extrude small electric discharges from their hands. Examples The Glove of Myhnegon The Glove of Myhnegon allowed the user, along with some chanting, to summon lightning from the sky and direct lethal blasts of electricity to any target. The Taser blaster The Taser blaster are techno-advanced weapons created and used by the Initiative to capture Hostile Subterrestrials by projecting electrical energy. Adam Adam was able to absorb electrical energy to strengthen himself, thus making the Initiative's trademark taser blasters not only completely useless against him, but also dangerous to the user. Willow Rosenberg Willow Rosenberg has shown to have magically generated bolts of harmful electricity on three specific events: *This first happened after Glory brain-sucked Tara Maclay and an angry Willow attacked with her with lightning that appeared have caused the hell goddess actual pain but no real injuries and only seemed to slow her down. *The second was when she became a dark witch after the death of Tara, Willow demonstrated the ability to emit storm-like lightning bolts which would also manifest while flying and when she imbued herself with superior physical attributes, suggesting that this form of electrokinesis was associated with dark magic. With this power, Willow released a slight discharge of electricity at Anya Jenkins to back her off and then twice at Buffy Summers and Xander Harris to stop them following her. This only slightly immobilized them and didn't cause harm but did push Buffy and Xander down the second time. When on the hunt for Andrew Wells and Jonathan Levinson, Willow shot Anya Jenkins with these bolts which pushed ber back. Willow then tried to blast Andrew and Jonathan but they were protected by a spell conjured by Anya. After finding Anya and knocking her unconscious, Willow electrocuted Buffy which did knock her back but didn't do any substantial damage and did the same after the arrival of Rupert Giles. Willow later shot Xander with a slight jolt of electricity when he tried to convince her not to end the world and this only pushed him back. *Thirdly, Willow used a spell to conjure lighting while at Quor'toth and Wonderland. Rack Rack was a powerful warlock who supplied other magic users with magical energy in the form of red electric bolts. D'Hoffryn The demon D'Hoffryn could teleport in bolts of lightning similar to Willow, attacking anyone of a close distance. He also could teleport another person with him by holding onto them like he did with Willow. The teleportation could cause a large scorch mark. Gwen Raiden temporarily restarting Angel's heart.]] Gwen Raiden had the power of creating and manipulating electricity from a very young age and could not touch others without causing them harm up until she obtained L.I.S.A.. Growing up, Gwen learned to use her ability for a number of functions. She could manipulate electronic devices such as changing the direction of security lasers and augmenting herself in combat with her electricity, sending deadly shocks with each strike. She used this on Angel but couldn't kill him since he was a vampire, instead briefly restarting his heart. She also easily killed the human Charles Gunn with her power but then used it to then revive him. Senior Partners The Senior Partners had the power to fire lightning bolts powerful enough to hospitalize Beck. Spells *To Conjure Lightning Gallery Post lightning.jpg Abracadabra.png GwenRevive.jpg ToughLove499.jpg Rack02.jpg D'hoffryn_electro_teleport.jpg Teleportation.png D'hoffryn_electrifys_willow_something_blue.jpg Category:Abilities